


Warm Up

by capitainpistol



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Diana and Steve spar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more random sexy sparring and other fluffy Wondertrev fic.

They haven’t done this in a while. 

Steve cracked his neck and took off his shirt. “I might be a little rusty.”

Diana chuckled and took a knee, taking her time watching him stretch before asking a morning blessing from the gods. “I’m sure. Training all those Navy SEALS when you’re not out leading the missions can get a little… rusty, did you say?”

“Asking the Gods for help, Di? That’s technically cheating.”

“We use all forces at our disposal, Steven.”

“Oh, it’s Steven today? Last night—“

“Was last night,” she said with a smirk. “And today…” She rose, removed her sword from the scabbard attached to her belt and walked to him. His blue eyes sparkled same as it did the night before, in the throes of their lovemaking. She unhooked his buckle. “Is today.”

“That’s a very long sword you have there.”

“It’s sharp, too.”

“Good thing I trust you.”

“We could always go hand to hand,” Diana smiled cheekily. “If you’re afraid, I mean.”

Diana threw her sword to the side and gave a fast punch he easily evaded. Steve’s big arm entwined with hers at her back, trapping her. Their chests pressed together. 

“This is so sweet,” she said, squeezing his hand just below the point of hurting. “You get points for speed.”

“Just speed?”

“What are you going to do now?” Diana brushed her nose against his, teasing him with a kiss that landed on his cheek instead of his lips.

Steve relaxed his arm and as easily as he immobilized her, he spun her around like in a dance. Diana laughed uncontrollably. He kissed her when they came together again, drawing from her a long, deep moan. 

Diana smiled against his mouth. “Cheap tricks, Master Chief.” 

She kissed him back.

“Can’t blame a boy for trying.”

He lifted her by the thigh, arching back to bring her up. Then he heard a rip after the slightest tickle against his bare skin of his hips. Diana smoothly pulled away, tearing his pants to the point of indecency.

Diana threw to the side her sandal knife. “Easily distracted. Big no-no, Master Chief.”

Steve laughed, pulling at the rip, his upper thigh exposed. “Equal opportunity?”

“What’s that American saying? You can do mine, if I do yours.”

“Something like that,” he smiled.

The spar began in earnest. Speed and strength gladly passed in favor of hand-to-hand combat training. 

Diana’s hyper awareness allowed her to observe Steve as well as block his moves. He controlled his breathing to control his heart, and his eyes didn’t dart in panic, but observed her too, followed not just her movements, but also the moves she was making next. Steve could only focus on one, two, maybe three things at a time, but she could block, move, turn, spin as well as watch him simply to admire him. 

Steve was like her Amazonian sisters in that he wasn’t as concerned about clothes as other humans of his country, and spending the last few nights with him, learning the secrets of his body, it made her appreciate him more as they battled. He could be tender and passionate, he could be strong and smart, and when they locked eyes, he was all of those things.

“Eyes up here, missy,” he said when they broke apart. 

Steve hated to be that guy, but Diana's panting turned him on. So did her eyes, and her black hair, the glow of her skin, her genuine delight as they exchanged blows. She sauntered over to the weapons and threw him a spear. Not one hint of malice in her, just a fierce strength he found beautiful. Another round of intense sparring saw their session ending with four pieces of shattered wood on the floor and Steve along there with them, pinned against the mat by her strong, thick thighs.

He grabbed them, the heat of his palms even hotter against her skin. “Warm up?” He asked.

Diana pulled him up and kissed him, grinding her hips down against his groin.

“Warm up,” she agreed, widening the rip of his pants to tear them off.


	2. Chapter 2

He had a spot he liked best, a spot she responded to most. Tender and small, right below the ear where a small dot of a mole rested, down to her neck. She let out a deep sigh as he kissed her, bringing his face to hers. 

“Think you can bring me down with your romantic wiles, Master Chief?” She asked him.

Steve combed her hair back to stick his tongue her ear. “I love when you call me that,” he said, face nuzzled to her hair, cock rock hard.

“Does this mean you surrender?”

He brought his hand in between them to rub his sex against hers, nothing but her spandex shorts between them. Diana bit her lip as the sensations spread through her body. 

Distracting her.

“Are you kidding?” He asked. “We’re just getting started, Princess.”

Diana yelped in glee when he lifted her up, the last of his pants ripping away, leaving him completely nude. His muscular body was riddled with faded scars. Most were on his chest and arms, but he had them everywhere, marks of his life as a soldier. 

Burn marks and cuts and bullet holes. She hated those most. 

Diana traced her fingers over them as if the act took them away. No matter how many times she did it, every light stroke felt like the first time she ever touched him. Excitement and pleasure welled up inside his heart and instead of the painful phantom memories, she healed him, marking him with her fingertips.

Steve kissed her cheek and breathed her in. “Swords,” he said in that coaxing way that made her shut her eyes in ecstasy.

Only he stopped moving altogether. 

Steve let her go, gentle but quick, leaving her stumped.

“Confuse your opponent,” he told her and winked, his bare butt bouncing as he walked away from her, back to the weapons. Before grabbing the two sharpest swords and handing one to her, he slipped on sweats from his gym bag and scratched between his legs to stay his manhood.

The pants dangled obscenely off his bare hips. 

Unsatisfied, Diana simmered and stared. “You will pay for that.”

“I hope so, Angel.”

They laughed as their swords came to blows, stealing kisses and touches and glances until even that fell away and all they did was spar. Not hard, not even particularly fast. Not fair either, but that was the unspoken adage. Regardless of how hard Steve fought, he would never be a match, but while strength and speed were the most valuable techniques, they weren’t the only ones.

Soon Diana began to lose her breath, welcoming the surprise of a fighting match in Steve. He could not perform to her caliber, but he push harder than anyone else dared to think.

Blue eyes fell on her neck, her collarbone. Her shoulder blades flexed as she parried and fell back and came up and swung. He laughed when she used her back left foot for balance. By the third, fourth, fifth time she did it, he began attacking to constantly make her resort to that form. 

He was sly. A clever little man. A clever man, she should say. He was as tall as she was. Wider. Thicker. Beads of sweat rolled down his chest and disappeared into his…

Diana stopped a blow and jerked her head at him, mouth open. 

He feigned shock. “Do you know how many pants I go through with you?”

“Then don’t wear pants. I do not see a problem with that.”

Steve grinned. They circled each other. “Surrender?”

“You think I haven’t figured it out.”

“I know you have.” He juggled the hilt back and forth between his hands. 

He was ambidextrous.

When they turned and jumped too fast, he switched sword hands, making sure she didn’t see. A little thing he didn’t do often, but it was working. In the heat of the spar, she missed it. 

Until she didn’t. 

And the sparring session reached it’s natural end. 

He was once again underneath her, but he’d gotten his own items of clothing before he brought her down. A slightly exposed nipple tempted him to rise, and she heaved, breathless, too, using a mere fraction of her strength to keep him down.

Diana threw her sword to the side and came down to kiss him. “Now?”

“Cool down.”

Diana shut her eyes and kissed him and kissed him and kept kissing him, and they turned over on the mats, feeling each others bodies like they always did, exploring and hoping, getting out those perfect musical sounds. And they were tired, too. Tired and spent from training and making love. She dropped her head on his chest, his heart beat lull her to a quiet sleep.


End file.
